From My Heart To Yours
by sulpicia29
Summary: Oneshot. Liley... as always.


**From My Heart To Yours**

_"From my heart to yours  
I would give you butterflies  
From my heart to yours  
I would give you summertime_

_From my heart to yours  
Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time  
From my heart to yours  
I give you mine"_

Laura Izibor

It's like heaven, floating like this. The sea is just in my grasp, lapping at the fingertips which I have dipped into the cooling water. I'm sprawled out on my inflatable bed, bobbing on the ocean, close to shore and soaking up the last of the afternoon's rays. My skin is warm and I am bathed in something which closely resembles perfection. I am surrounded by golden light as the sun gradually changes colour on its voyage toward the waters, it prickles my eyelids lightly from its intensity, yet I am not uncomfortable. I am submerged in the fleeting moments of a beautiful day and I could hardly be any happier.

"Lilly!"

The sound of her voice causes my head to tilt, so that my ears may absorb the distinctive sound. I do not give her the pleasure of responding straight away, allowing myself to be selfish and wait for her to call again, for her husky and needing voice to strain once more in her desire for my attention. "Lilly!" I smirk, because I was right, she did shout for me, and I smile because it is her.

"Yeah?" I am calm in my reply and do not open my eyes just yet, I wish to savour the moment, to tease myself by holding off from looking at her for a few painful seconds longer.

"Come here." Her voice is softer now, lulling me in, drawing me to her in one harmonious note. I can never deny her and, after a rather undignified squeak from my plastic bed, I roll to plop into the ocean. Cold water surrounds my heated skin, causing me to gasp from the sudden change in temperature. My body shudders once in relief to be out of the sun and, grabbing my mattress, I paddle steadily to the shore. My eyes search for her and discover her standing on the sand, arms crossed before her as she watches me with a bemused expression. Her soft brown hair falls in a medley of curls about her shoulders and she pouts her lips whilst her eyes find mine. A steady pair of azure globes, which are the finest features of her being, hold me relentlessly in her gaze and I drag myself out of the ocean.

"Well, what do you want?" I ask her lightly. My voice is full of mischief and I know that my eyes are twinkling as I greet her with my warmest smile, the special one which I reserve only for her.

"Nothing actually." She replies simply with downcast eyes and shrugs her shoulders. She digs her toes into the sand before drawing them upwards once more, smattering the golden grains back to the ground around her before repeating the action. "Just thought I'd say hi." She looks up at me coyly once more and my heart skips a beat, I cannot resist her when she does that face.

"Uh-huh. So, what's the deal with the picnic hamper and blanket then?" I ask and make a point to gesture towards her small set-up only a few feet away.

"Oh, you mean this?" She plays dumb, acting surprised as she follows my arm. "Well, this is just a little something that I did for someone very special to me, although she hasn't arrived yet."

"Ha ha." I reply dryly, allowing her a moment of smug victory before launching myself toward her.

"Don't you dare!" She squeals and turns to run away, but I am faster. I clamp my arms around her from behind and draw her back into my sopping front. I feel the water from my stomach and bikini soak through her t-shirt and her whole body quivers from the sensation of it. She is laughing out of surprise and secret joy, the sound shocks through me and causes my heart to soar. I hold her tighter, closer to me, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair and skin. I slowly press my lips against her neck, her jaw, her cheek and her ear in soft kisses before whispering, "Hey Miley."

Miley sighs and allows her body to relax in my embrace, "Hello." She murmurs back, while we stand for almost a minute, taking in the presence of one another after a whole day spent apart. "Do you want some food?" Miley breaks our silence with the promise of one of my most favourite things. I find myself grinning and nod like a crazy person into the perfect tangles of her hair. "I thought you would," she considers in a gravelly tone and turns around to look at me, "I made you cupcakes." She leans in and kisses my cheek gently and I inhale gratefully with my eyes closed. Miley is suddenly gone from my side and leading the way back to the picnic spot, "Come on, you don't expect me to get through all of this by myself, do you?"

I am never one to allow food to go to waste, and by waste I mean straight into the stomach of someone else. I join her sitting on her blanket; my body scooted up as close to hers as possible without earning strange remarks from a couple strolling nearby. She opens the hamper and reveals a jumble of our favourite colours; pink, green, blue, purple and yellow, all decorated with swirls and hearts and stars. "Wow." I state, unabashed to show her my humble surprise, "I can't believe you made all of these this afternoon."

"Well, I got back from rehearsal early and thought you would appreciate a little bit of love." Miley reflected as she dipped her hand into the basket. "Here." She says, beginning to lift a cake to my lips. I am clumsy in eating out of her hands and drop crumbs down my front, where they stick to my damp skin and I find that I am blushing. "Oh Lilly." Miley sighs, yet amusement underlies her mock despair and her eyes are glowing while she wipes the pink icing from my lips with her thumb. I watch her movements hungrily and my expression brings pools of heated red to her cheeks.

"What?" I breathe, yet I have to catch my own breath as Miley sucks the traces of sweet cream from her fingers.

"Nothing. It's just, when you look at me like that, well, it always leads to, you know…" Miley trails off and watches me closely. Her body language is relaxed and friendly, but her eyes are burning with something else.

"I know." I whisper, "That's why I look at you like that." Miley blushes once more and looks down at the rug beneath us, playing with loose threads between nervous fingers. I move my hand to her cheek and her eyes flash upwards once more to find mine. "I missed you today." I state quietly, but with full sincerity. This girl is the only thing important to me.

"I missed you too Lilly." Miley replies. Her voice is so soft and calming that I know I will never stop loving her. Every day still feels like a dream that she would choose to be with me, a simple skater-girl with a simple heart. "I wanted to make this afternoon special, that's why I baked you these cupcakes."

I am in a mild state of shock, "Why did you want it to be special? Have I forgotten something important?" I ask, and she laughs at my disturbance. The sound is musical and twangs through me like the bow which releases the arrow it sends toward its target. Miley is my target and the thud of the connection mirrors the pulse of my own heart. _From my heart to hers, I'll give her my soul._

"You haven't forgotten anything important Lilly. I just wanted to surprise you." She states before helping herself to one of her creations. I watch her closely, without seeming to. There is nothing more perfect than just watching Miley Stewart when she doesn't realise it. I used to haunt her every footstep and action from the day we first met. She eventually came to notice however, probably because she was doing the same thing. We had been thriving off one another's actions for years, yet had chosen to live in the shadows for it. Now we sit in the open, together on the beach, and today we are bathed in the golden victory of it, in a splendid sunset. "Help yourself to more." Miley says, waving a casual arm towards the hamper whilst she takes the last, graceful bite of her yellow cupcake. I cannot resist her and carefully wipe the residing crumbs off her lower lip. Her eyes find mine and they are drenched in a soft desire which is quickly warming and spreading throughout my body also. I feel my heart rate increase as we sit, awaiting the inevitable, with baited breath. I lean in and kiss her. She tastes of sweet sugar and her lips are pleasantly sticky from the icing. I never want to stop kissing her, nor does she, for her fingers find their way to my hair where she entangles them into the blonde strands.

"Mmm." Miley exhales contentedly as we draw apart. Her eyes are still closed, yet her face is dominated by an expression of pure bliss which has clouded her features, to leave them yielding and satisfied. "I live for your kisses." She whispers suddenly and her confession catches me off guard. I draw her into my arms, bundling us together on the beach as we fix our gaze over the sea. There can be no denying that this love is real: _from my heart to yours_.


End file.
